kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Fun Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 January 2016
11:40 Test 11:44 Again with another internet disconnection, it's me again. 11:44 Just alone in the Mansion, as sometimes. 11:45 Even Pinkalina is like that too, maybe. 11:45 Still, it's weird fro someone to stalk a celery. 11:45 *for 11:46 As a wiki user here, I noticed who some users are getting weird.... 11:46 It's not just me though, it's them as well. :P 11:46 It's good to be weird. 11:47 As along as such weird made them happy, it's a good weird indeed. 11:48 And man......you users are weird indded. 11:49 I hope we meet more again. 11:49 In this wiki, at least. 11:49 Or other wikis, if possible. 11:50 Shoutout to some users here. 11:50 Or all of the active users here. 11:51 You all are occupying this wiki with different angles! 11:52 inb4, more boys in this wiki than girls. :p 12:05 Supback 12:06 No? 12:06 Nice..... 12:07 Dang I missed Ocean. 12:07 Yeah 12:07 ._. 12:07 Hnnnngg ;-; 12:07 Now, get rekt! 12:07 The Ocean swam away. 12:07 * Pinkgirl234 rekts AWB and weens 12:07 #TotalRektNewb 12:07 Well, I can do something about it.... 12:08 Yeah. By getting rekt by me. :P 12:08 If you were in a beach water and Sean is a body of water of that beach...... 12:08 Dead chat is dead chat. 12:08 And lag is lag.. 12:08 ....Océan is basically making you colder.... 12:08 If you know what I mean.... 12:08 ;) 12:09 * Pinkgirl234 slaps AWB for being naughty 12:09 Well, she's stalking you by doing that. 12:09 Eheheheh.... 12:11 Or hotter if she's hot as you. 12:11 Supback 12:11 Ded 12:11 Just...... 12:11 Did Pink just leave? 12:11 it! [12:11 *Do it! 12:11 elsewhere 12:12 Aww, I keep on missing her. 12:12 And she got keeled thanks to bad internet of hers. 12:12 And I see she slapped you. 12:12 Me too, actually. 12:12 And Océanee as well. 12:12 All of you are Phillipinian? 12:12 Well, it's just a joke I made up. 12:12 Me and Pink are Pinoys. 12:13 The rest? Either not Pinoys or secretly Pinoys. 12:14 Now then. 12:14 Supback 12:15 With then?!? 12:15 * Pinkgirl234 walks in 12:15 Can I scare? :3 12:15 * Pinkgirl234 moonwalks. 12:16 Brb 12:16 Okay 12:16 There, more pogi ganda points! 12:17 It's ded chat. 12:17 Because Pink is lagging right now. 12:18 And TAA is happy being weird! 12:18 * Pinkgirl234 walks in sassily 12:18 Congrats to that user! 12:18 ;) 12:18 Give him a jacket! 12:18 No one can't resist looking at meh 12:18 Cuz I know you wanna get me. 12:18 Cancel that brb. 12:18 Yeah right 12:19 I'm sexy and I know it! 12:19 @TAA 12:19 I'm sexier than you. 12:19 What is going on? 12:19 #Rekt 12:19 Random chat! 12:19 With Rekt points! 12:19 It's.... 12:19 Uh.... 12:19 * Pinkgirl234 strips off her cape 12:19 Party time! \(.O.)/\ 12:19 Rekting showdown? 12:19 And she does the "dance" again. 12:19 * Pinkgirl234 performs a dance 12:20 Let me complete that sentence... 12:20 The dance that Insert is talking about. 12:20 And hugs everyone. 12:20 :3 12:20 * AWikiBoy521 hugs Pink. 12:20 * Pinkgirl234 dances on stage and then on the table 12:20 * AWikiBoy521 hugs TAA too. 12:20 AWB, dance with me! :3 12:20 * TheAnonymousA hugs both of you. 12:20 AWB, shall I do it? 12:21 * AWikiBoy521 dances with Pink. In the Ocean 12:21 @TAA 12:21 Don't let dreams be dreams..... 12:21 Okay... 12:21 * Pinkgirl234 plants AWB in the front column 12:21 Sheep 12:21 Nervousness is getting me... 12:21 @TAA 12:21 I'm getting you. 12:22 Pink? 12:22 * AWikiBoy521 freezes TAA. 12:22 * AWikiBoy521 respawns. 12:22 * Pinkgirl234 plants AnonA in the middle column 12:22 Yes AnonA? ;) 12:22 Could we have a curious emote? 12:22 * :) 12:22 Test 12:23 * TheAnonymousA turns himself into a Primal Wallnut. 12:23 AWB, your prediction came true. 12:23 Sort of. 12:23 Is chat dead? 12:23 No. 12:23 Nope 12:23 Oh. Maybe not. :3 12:24 I need some lettuce for my salad. (knife) 12:24 wut 12:25 Pink, could we have a curious emote? 12:25 C'mon, where that Ocean when you need her? 12:25 Fadge you lag! 12:25 The Ocean swam away. 12:25 * Pinkgirl234 gets AWB for salad (knife) 12:26 Pink? 12:27 Lag keeled her again. 12:27 Did she see those two posts I made or not? 12:31 Maybe 12:33 Well, probably not? 12:35 Aw.. 12:38 Now..... 12:38 You're welcome! 12:39 Also, Pink's added some weird emoticons: 12:39 (pizza6) 12:39 (nomdonut) 12:39 (chocolatebar) 12:39 (salad) 12:39 Even this thing: (caramelldansen) 12:40 Uh-oh, Pink turned you into a salad... 12:40 Again this, too... (leekspin) 12:42 Now, are you going to do it right now? 12:42 Do what? 12:42 More of the thing. 12:43 What thing? 12:43 By jth 12:44 BTW, I have to go in some time to do homework and stuff and you probably won't see me on chat agin today. 12:44 Yeah 12:45 Having conversations that spread across two chat's is a bit difficult for me. 12:46 Sorry, just that I have two windows open on my pC. 12:46 Me too. 12:46 Not asking you to stop though. :-) 12:46 I'm ain't stop. 12:46 *stopping 12:47 Good. :-) 12:47 Hehehe, the stop on the other chat. 12:49 Yep 12:49 Octagons..... (stop) 12:50 (laughing) 12:51 You know what, I got some good quotes from your chat logs. 12:51 And that new trailer. 12:51 I like this one: 12:51 "I feel that because I can fight, I have to, for those who cannot". 12:52 Gtg now, homework. Bye! And good night! See you tomorrow! 12:53 Okay 2016 01 17